


Quiet promises

by harnatano (orphan_account)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, post coital fluff, the ultimate otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harnatano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor and Nerdanel sharing a moment of tenderness; A first child will be born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet promises

**Author's Note:**

> l use _italics_ for ósanwe (interchange of thoughts)

"This child will be gorgeous.”

The echo of her whisper lingered in the room for a long while, and it only faded when a muffled chuckle escaped from Fëanor's lips, these very lips still pressed against his wife's skin.

“It wouldn't be surprising.” He replied, his voice still muffled, his face buried into Nerdanel's bosom, and through his words she could feel the delicious warmth of his breath against her skin, a breath which he was still trying to catch and a skin which was still covered with small droplets, as the remains of the intensity of the love they had just shared. But this time, this love, this sharing would live on, and it would dwell within a new being. 

Nerdanel could already feel it; Lying on their bed, with the delicious weight of her husband above her and his so intoxicating scent, she could feel this new life, created by nothing less than their love. A life, unique, young and already so strong, running through her veins, pulsing in her core, filling her with a joy she couldn't totally grasp yet. But it was there, this she knew, it was there and it was theirs; a creation of love, the offspring of their bond and their bliss; their first child.

With her fingers against Fëanor's sweating back, brushing softly along his spine and shoulders, Nerdanel sighed loudly, peacefully, and between her hurband's arms she relaxed totally, forgetting all the things which weren't related to this blissful moment.

A kiss she felt on her skin, warm lips brushing against the curve of her breast, and Fëanor raised his head to look at her face. A quiet laugh fell from her lips, and gently she brushed aside the few long strands wich were falling over his face, covering half ot it, black strands tangled with sweat, as so many little proofs of the passion they had shared only a few minutes before. And with the same carefulness, Nerdanel tugged his hair behind his ear, her fingertips caressing tenderly the tip of it, along with the silver rings which adorned it.

“We did it...?” Fëanor murmured, pride and bliss shining upon his face, in his smile and in his eyes, and love too, was there, like a benevolant, comforting aura which was surrounding them, glimmering in the light of Telperion which was breaking through the curtains. Nerdanel nodded, her smile growing wider as she felt the bond between them stregthen.

The decision hadn't been made hastily, and yet they hadn't needed any words; only a long gaze, and a few thoughts exchanged. Thus, they had known; The time had come for them to make it come true, to pour their love into the creation of another being. They both wanted it, they both hoped for it, and none of them had needed any discourse.

_Yes, Fëanáro..._

She felt his arms tighten around her.

_We did it._

He leaned closer, kissing her lips, and the kiss was slow, almost chaste comparing to the previous ones.

They both knew they had done it. They both knew something unusual had happened, something extraordinay, something they both wanted so dearly. But it seemed to Nerdanel that her husband needed a confirmation, that he needed her to support him in this instinctive knowledge.

He kept his lips against hers, a gentle caress accompanied by the heat of his breath, so reasuring, so strong and yet delicate on her face, and when Nerdanel looked into her hurband's eyes, she saw a cloud, melancholic and filled with an uncommon fear. A cloud she hadn't seen in his eyes for a long time, and for a moment, as they looked at each other, she saw a child in her husband's eyes. The child he used to be; wounded but brave, afraid but determined.

“You will be careful...?.” The same cloud was now covering Fëanor's voice, and if Nerdanel didn't instantly understood where these words were coming from, she was soon struck by the truth. And as this truth filled her mind, bringing with it the sorrowful feeling of a grief she had never experienced, she nodded.

She could have argued. She could have told him not to worry, that there wouldn't be any problem, that she was safe, and so was their child. But Nerdanel knew it would be useless. Useless and hurtful. She knew it, felt it, sensed it; a knowledge given by the depth of their love and the strength of the bond which had been weaved between them.

Slowly, she cupped his face, her thumb brushing against his lips, and she brought his forehead against hers.

_I cannot protect you from everything, Nerdanel._

She was certain that he could, deeply and sincerely certain that her husband could protect her from any kind of evil. But she said nothing, keeping him close as long as possible, his heartbeats against her chest, his arms around her and the first sparks of a new life between them.


End file.
